A Moment of Despair
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: For the Dialogue List- number 35: "Go on, tell me. Tell me you don't love me." Jughead goes after his father, but FP is long gone by now. The boy is troubled and broken, and she's the only one who can fix him. / Bughead


.

A/N: Since we all seem to be trapped in this angst feeling after ep 10, why not writing some dark Bughead moments, right? This was supposed to have less than 1k words, but as always, I couldn't hold back XD This is a failed prediction of chapter 11, and even if I know this is definitely not going to happen, I decided to write it down simply because I can. I hope you all enjoy it!

.

.

.

The front door of the trailer was practically tossed aside by the teenager as he stormed inside, not minding whatever consequences his actions could bring upon him. His heart was beating faster, his lungs were demanding for air, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably, as his eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him.

"Dad! Are you in here!?"

A chilling breeze followed him as he searched the entire place, not leaving a single room forgotten. Memories were spread around the metallic, fragile walls of his father's trailer home, staring at him with those familiar faces that were long gone from his life. They reminded him of how things used to be, and confronting his broken reality, Jughead's heart beat even more anxiously with each passing moment. His feet made their way past the pile of junk and empty, beer bottles that created a trail of mess and destruction, which, in the end, ended up leading him to the worst possible scenario.

The trailer was empty. Empty of life and hope, and certainly empty of his father's strong presence.

So it was true, he thought.

The scene his greenish-blue eyes were witnessing at that very moment just proved what he'd overheard from his friends earlier. His father had run away, attesting his guilt regarding Riverdale's most shocking crime. He shot Jason Blossom in a cold-blooded act and fled from the town — labelling himself as a murderer, and leaving everything behind. Leaving his own son behind.

And just when he thought his father was getting his act together.

Realization hit him hard, and soon, tears started to pool around his eyes. Jughead was breaking down in a mix of anger, fear, and disappointment he wasn't sure were directed towards his father or himself. He was mad at FP for shooting a kid, but most of all, Jughead was mad at himself for actually believing his father when he said he had nothing to do with Jason's death. He lied to him about the murder and probably about everything else just so he could keep his own son away until he had everything ready to leave.

' _It must have felt incredible.'_ Jughead thought, as his mind started to think back to all the successful lies his own father had told him. Lies which he believed whole-heartedly simply because they came from the man he loves. The man who raised him, for god's sake!

"You bastard…"

Jughead's voice came out almost as a whisper, as he leaned his back against one of the trailer's columns. He allowed his own body to slide down as his tears now streamed down his cheeks. He was destroyed. Left alone in a world full of lies and fake love where he couldn't even be allowed an innocent night with his girlfriend. That's what his life has always been about, he knew that. And there was no reason why this instance would be any different.

Jughead has accepted the fact that'd be just a matter of time before he'd be abandoned by the people he cherished most in his life. First, it was his mother and Jellybean. Now, his father. Soon enough, his best friend and the girl he loves would be next.

Betty will succumb to the curse that haunts all of those he cares for, and at that moment, as he cried his eyes out, all he could think of was how life would be miserable when they'd all be gone.

When that happens, not even he will be able to figure a way out of that mess, and that will surely be the end of Jughead Jones.

Luckily for him, that day wouldn't be coming soon, if it even arrives at all.

The silence that enveloped the trailer was suddenly destroyed as the sound of the door opening echoed around the entire place. His now red eyes widened, and as soon as his ears captured the sound of rushed steps approaching him, Jughead thought that, maybe, someone had come to his rescue — that maybe, his savior would be his father.

That, or FP had just forgotten his stupid stash of beer.

"Dad?"

His feet tripped as he tried to stand up, and he bumped his shoulder on the metallic walls of what could be called a hallway as he desperately tried to follow the distinct sound. At that moment, the boy felt like a slave, dragging himself towards a thin thread of hope that could, eventually, set him free from all his agony.

He wanted to feel free. He wanted to be saved.

God, he wanted to be loved.

And eventually, he would be.

"Jughead."

Just not by the person he was expecting at that moment.

"Betty…"

Her name escaped his lips as a plea, as his eyes observed her entire figure standing just a few feet away from him. The winter breeze was playing with her loosened, blonde hair, as the dim moonlight bathed her pure form. She was still wearing the silver dress she wore for Homecoming, only now a heavy coat shielded her from the cold. Her blue eyes showed concern, and her parted lips indicated that she was trying her best to figure out which words to use at that moment.

At that moment, when she could clearly see how messed up he was.

Even if he was not expecting to see her at that moment, Jughead would be lying if he said that didn't make him feel any better. Although after he had left Homecoming he certainly didn't feel like facing his girlfriend, now, her sole and beautiful presence soothed his broken heart.

But for how long, he wondered.

For how long would it be enough?

For how long would she stay?

Jughead didn't know. And at that moment, when he was clearly a mess, the boy just wanted to get things over with. With his father, his mother, and certainly, with Elizabeth Cooper.

"Oh, Jug!" She walked towards him, embracing his body with her arms. He could feel how cold her body felt, probably caused by her irresponsible wandering. He didn't answer her gesture, for his entire self was still too catatonic to even think about such things. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Mr. Andrews is trying to find your dad right now, and I'm sure this whole thing will be solved in no time."

So Fred Andrews was looking for FP. Fred Andrews, the man who ended up destroying his father's sanity, and the man his best friend calls 'dad'. He took him in when he needed a place to stay, and even now he was trying to help because, apparently, he believed in the Serpent's innocence. They all did, judging by Betty's words.

All of them, but Jughead himself.

And at that moment, he couldn't care less about what all those people were doing to help. There was no helping it. Not anymore.

"Jug?" She finally broke her hug, looking into his eyes as if looking for his reaction after her revelation. Betty was expecting him to be at least a bit more relieved, but for her dismay, his eyes expressed nothing but a dull emptiness. He was tired. Destroyed, to say the least. Jughead was lost in his own trauma and more than ever, she knew he needed her, even if he himself wasn't aware of such thing. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. So what?"

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't you be… relieved?"

"Relieved? For knowing people are trying to help a criminal?"

Her expression changed into a horrified one, not fully understanding the meaning behind her boyfriend's words. "…You can't actually believe your father is—"

"A murderer? Oh, you bet I do. And now that he ran away, it's just a matter of time until he gets caught."

"You can't possibly mean it. H-He's your father, Jughead. You believed him."

"And you believed me, Betty. Maybe we both made the wrong choice that night, don't you think?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She cupped his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes. "I still believe you, Jug. And you should believe your father, too."

" Oh, should I? Don't be ridiculous, Betty." He scoffed, moving his head away from her hands. He took a step back, avoiding her eyes for a moment. "If he's so innocent, then why did he leave Riverdale?"

"He was scared, Jughead."

"Scared of what?! The truth?!"

"Y-You know your father is a Serpent, and whoever is plotting against him… they know that he'd be the perfect scape goat. He had to go, Jug."

"He had to?! That's bullshit!" His voice raising as his anger boiled inside his veins. Even if he was trying to hold back all his emotions, the raven haired boy couldn't contain the explosion inside his mind. Even if Betty didn't deserve to be subjected to the anger which laced his voice as he spoke, she was going to listen to him anyway. "He's a murderer, Betty. He's a criminal, and he lied to me about everything! He's a drunk, with problems and—"

"He's trying to get his act together for you! He loves you, Jughe—"

"Loves me?! Just like my mom does?! And my sister?! Just like—"

The words were cut from his line of thought. Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened as he captured her image in front of him. Betty's face held a shocked expression, and because she was the girl who knew him better than he knew himself, she had already figured the end of his unfinished sentence. Jughead watched as her eyes were slowly getting wet, and at that moment, even if he regretted thinking what he thought, the Jones boy just knew he had to rid himself of that weight that would eventually haunt him in the future.

Because even though it may not happen today or tomorrow, It is bound to happen.

 _'_ _One day, she will leave you. So why not just hurry things up.'_ he thought.

Jughead took a deep breath before resting one hand on his hip. His fingers traced his lower lip, indicating he had made his decision, as he straightened his posture and turned his head so he could fully look at her. Cold, blue eyes — colder than Betty had ever seen them — met her baby, sapphire ones which were filled with dread.

Betty Cooper was beautiful even when she's on the verge of tears.

Which made things a lot more difficult for Jughead.

"Jughead… What were you sa—"

"Go on, tell me."

"T-Tell you what?"

"Tell me you don't love me." Their hearts skipped a beat. Even if saying such words felt like he was being stabbed, the raven haired boy didn't back off. He couldn't. Not anymore.

"What are you talking about? Why would I say that?"

"You may not know it right now, Betty, but there will be a day when you'll also leave. And it won't be your fault, really. People leave, eventually. Everyone does, so why don't we skip a few steps and avoid all that stupid, teenage drama?"

Tears were now falling from her eyes as she was clearly dumbfounded by his words. Betty was completely lost in time and space. and the only thing she was sure of was how much her heart hurt at that moment. She didn't believe his words, and she knew he didn't actually mean them. He was hurt, that was all. He was hurt and broken by his repetitive past, and she knew he didn't really want to hear her saying those words.

He didn't want her to leave. And she didn't want to leave either.

Maybe she was just being young and naive, but Betty Cooper felt like her heart would forever belong to him. She was in love with Jughead Jones and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Since they started dating, she could feel a certain happiness she had never felt before, and her heart had never felt lighter. He understands her. He pays attention and he takes away her fears and doubts. She depends on him, and if there's anyone who couldn't live without the other, it is the blonde girl.

She loves him deeply, and at that moment, even if he was the one asking, she could not bring herself to lie like that.

Betty was not going to lie. Not to him and not to her heart.

Biting her lower lip, the Cooper girl wiped her tears with the heels of her palms, as her eyes now holding a serious expression. She filled her lungs and took a step closer to him, not feeling intimidated at all.

He was just a broken boy afraid of the future.

And it was time for her to fix that poor child for once and for all.

"I won't say it. I won't lie to you and I won't lie to myself, Jughead. I love you, and not even your fear can change that."

"My fear won't change that, Betty. Time will. Time wil—"

"Screw time! I don't care about how many hours pass, or how many times you tell me to go away, I will never say such a thing to you! I love you. I really do, and I am not going anywhere. Not today and not ever."

"This is ridiculous. Just give up, Betty."

"I don't give up, Jughead. Your father knows it, and you should, too."

He felt his heart warming up at her speech, and even if he didn't want to admit, her words had certainly shaken him. They had crawled under his skin and reached the deepest parts of his soul, destroying the wall he had built around his heart. Betty had exposed his deepest fears and secrets, and she was proving him wrong with every new argument.

She was showing him his tragic formula for the future had flaws, and that as long as she was around, he would never live alone in a world without love. Betty, as his girlfriend or simply as his best friend's neighbor, would never allow him to suffer. Never alone.

And even if it was hard for him to fully understand it at first, eventually, Jughead Jones succumbed to her promises.

He gave up on his rational fear and all because a girl named Betty Cooper fell in love with him. A girl so imperfectly perfect that was even crying for him. For them.

Oh, and how good that felt.

"I don't give up on people and I certainly won't give up on you, you idiot! I'll take care of you…"

"You're making a big mistake, Betty Cooper."

"Uh?" Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, Jughead was already standing closer to her. His head was lowered in an affectionate way, and for the first time since she arrived at that trailer, Betty could see the eyes loves so much.

The eyes of the boy with whom she fell in love.

"Betty…" He whispered, looking deep into her gaze. It was clear that he was still a mess, but at least now she knew she had full access to his heart. At least now he wasn't pushing her away. "This is your last chance. Maybe you should—"

Jughead never got to finish his sentence, for in a blink of an eye, his blonde girlfriend had already wrapped her arms around his torso. Her face was buried in his chest, and he could feel her sobs escaping the depths of her lungs.

What a silly girl, he thought, chuckling, as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!"

"I won't… "

"Good…"

She finally lifted her head, glaring at him. Betty seemed to be mad, and if he didn't know her better, Jughead would say she was about to slap him just like she did with Chuck. His girlfriend could be worse than her mother if she wanted to, and normally, he'd be afraid of that.

But not at that very moment.

"If you say it, I will—"

Her threat was interrupted by the soft sensation his hands left on her cheeks before she felt his lips press against hers. It was a chaste kiss, but judging by how strongly they were both holding on to that moment, it was easy to tell their kiss was deep and filled with emotions. Emotions that neither of them could actually voice to be honest.

It was a mix of relief, fear, insecurity, love, and so many other things that they'd never be able to identify.

That kiss meant the world to them, and that was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

The moment when Jughead Jones knew he would never be alone. Not anymore.

"Thank you, Betty…"

"For what, Jug?"

"For being stubborn enough not to leave."


End file.
